¿Por qué aúllan los lobos?
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: —Le cantamos a la Luna, señorita Moon. (AU). Regalo para Aladag Blackstone.


Disclaimer: **_Avatar: La Leyenda de Korra_** es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

Advertencia: Universo Alterno.

_Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey Panda..._

¡**Ale**, felicidades! Aw. Qué rápido crecen :').

Con eso de que andas ausente, ni siquiera sé si vayas a leer esto xD, pero bueno, es tu cumpleaños y quise escribirte algo. Espero te guste aunque sea un poco.

Quizá debí de escoger otros personajes, alguna pareja que te gustara más, pero al final me decidí por ellos, por los viejos tiempos, Ale. Cuando nos poníamos Fangirls con Varrick (y a veces también con Zhu Li xD).

Igual espero que la temática sea de tu agrado. Cliché. Pero Zhurrick x3.

En fin, sabes que te aprecio muchísimo, hija. Gracias por siempre ser tan linda y divertida. Espero tengas un magnífico día rodeada de tus seres queridos y te mando mucho amor y pastel de bambú por FedEx. Ten presente que tu familia virtual te extraña mucho T-T. Y esperamos te encuentres de maravilla.

* * *

Ahí estaba de nuevo. No era algo de todos los días ni mucho menos, pero no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

Una niña de once años se encontraba inmóvil en su cama, fingiendo que dormía. Si tan sólo pudiera hacerlo...

Era un sonido un tanto lejano, mas perfectamente audible. Empezaba muy alto, y poco a poco descendía, para finalizar en un eco. Una pausa. Después la misma melodía se repetía, como disco rayado.

Zhu Li (como buena amante de los animales) sentía una extraña fascinación por aquellos aullidos. Le gustaban los lobos, y la sola idea de pensar que uno de ellos rondaba por su casa, le erizaba la piel.

Por otro lado, sentía una inmensa curiosidad. ¿Por qué aullaban los lobos? Le preocupaba, incluso a veces pensaba que lo que no le permitía dormir no eran los aullidos, sino las duda en sí del por qué de ese sonido. ¿Acaso no estará triste? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? O, en cambio, ¿aúlla porque es feliz?

Maldecía a los libros, porque ellos poco decían sobre los aullidos. Y, curiosamente, ninguno concordaba entre sí, o daban una razón justa y válida al criterio de ella.

Quizá se estaba mortificando demasiado por tonterías. ¿Por qué aúllan? No lo sé, Zhu Li, ¿por qué los humanos cantan?

Y aunque seguía maquinando miles de teorías, jamás se mostraba satisfecha.

Miró por la ventana, y una bella luna llena le saludó.

—¿Usted tendrá la respuesta a mis preguntas, Señora Luna? —cuestionó en voz alta. Y ahí se dio cuenta de que necesitaba dormir, pues hablarle a un astro esperando que este contestara, no era cosa de personas con todos los tornillos bien puestos.

Cerró los ojos, esperando poder soñar. Y así lo hizo al cabo de un rato, con una bella canción nocturna de fondo.

Los días pasaban normales, sin novedades, y el famoso aullido (porque Zhu Li estaba segura de que venía de un solo lobo en particular) no había vuelto a escucharse, hasta una calurosa noche de Agosto...

Se lo había grabado de memoria, al derecho y al revés. No era la gran cosa, sin embargo ella lo había extrañado.

Siguió el sonido, y algo dentro de Zhu Li se movía.

Ya se había planteado esa descabellada idea antes, aunque jamás tuvo el valor suficiente para llevarla a cabo. ¿Sería esta noche la vencida? La respuesta era afirmativa.

Con una valentía que no supo de dónde sacó, la niña tomó sus gafas de la mesita de noche, se metió en sus zapatos (escogió los que menos ruido hacían) y así, en pijama de gatitos, salió de su cuarto.

De puntillas bajó las escaleras de madera vieja, sonando tan ruidosas como nunca. Que Dios se apiadara de ella y sus padres no se despertaran. Los ronquidos de oso, provenientes de su papá, lograron tranquilizarla un poco.

Tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta con suma delicadeza. Vaya, señoras y señores, ¡Zhu Li acaba de salir de su hogar (sin permiso) a mitad de la noche!

Cerró con un suspiro, y aún a unos cuantos pasos fuera de la casa, trató de hacer el menor ruido posible.

¡Lo había hecho! No lo podía creer. Este tipo de acciones no eran propias de ella. Su padre siempre decía "Ten cuidado con el bosque. Jamás sobrepases el Gran árbol tú sola". Y siempre obedecía, salvo hoy.

Caminó más allá de lo que era el Gran árbol y continuó, dejándose guiar por los aullidos.

Hubo un momento en el que se hicieron mucho más fuertes y, entonces, el sonido del "lindo cachorrito" ya no le parecía tan inofensivo. La cobardía llegó. Y, para su sorpresa, sus pies no pararon.

Agradeció y maldijo estar en un bosque, pues en esa zona el cielo brillaba con intensidad, cortesía de las estrellas, que le iluminaban el camino para que no tropezara, pero aún así, el bosque era un escenario tenebroso, que te invitaba con sonrisa macabra a perderte en él de por vida. O a explorar las "maravillas" del entorno, y con mucha suerte poder contarle a tus nietos que sobreviviste horrores.

Tragó duro. ¿Por qué justo en ese momento su cerebro tenía que ponerse a pensar en esas cosas terroríficas, e imaginar terribles situaciones? Tonto cerebro humano.

Tan distraída estuvo sintiendo miedo, que no notó lo mucho que se había aproximado. Ya estaba cerca, lo escuchaba a nada.

Las hojas y ramas crujieron bajo sus zapatos y siguió caminando con lentitud. En ese preciso instante, la curiosidad era mucho mayor que el terror.

Y de repente lo vio. Con las patas extendidas y con la cabeza hacia atrás, su nariz apuntando a la luna.

El aullido le heló la sangre. Sintió una sensación de libertad, de pertenencia. Le provocó miedo. Mucho. Pero no sólo eso: se quedó fascinada. Y también sintió ganas de aullar, de atender al llamado insistente de aquel lobo. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose y juró que jamás olvidaría ese sonido y los sentimientos vividos.

El silencio desgarró la noche, y Zhu Li despertó de la fantasía momentánea en la que había caído. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del lobo, quien ya no miraba al cielo, sino a ella.

Por la oscuridad, no distinguió con exactitud el color del pelaje, quizá café, tal vez negro. Lo que sí resaltaba eran sus ojos, enormes y azules. La analizaban. Por más que intentó, no pudo descifrar en ellos ninguna emoción. Tenían vida propia, claro. Eran la ventana de su alma, mas Zhu Li no podía abrirla. Parecían unas ventanas cerradas con seguro, que ningún ser podía penetrar. Tuvo el deseo de buscar la llave en cada rincón del bosque. Quería descubrir lo que aquellas canicas azules sentían.

Con elegancia, movió su pata hacia adelante y puso el resto de su cuerpo en posición acechadora, abriendo levemente su boca, dejando ver la punta de algunos de sus afiliados dientes.

Ahí (por segunda vez) la niña volvió a salir del hechizo que el animal le provocaba.

¿Pero qué haces, Caperucita? Corre, corre antes de que el lobo feroz te coma...

Y así lo hizo. Corrió a una velocidad que ni siquiera sabía que poseía. Escuchaba su propio corazón latiendo, y entre jadeos le pidió a Dios que no fuera a morir ese día.

A unos pocos metros, una raíz de árbol traviesa la tiró. Maldijo en voz alta y se levantó en un parpadeo. Sus gafas habían ido a caer, sino muy lejos, tampoco a su alcance, entonces mandó al demonio sus lentes y volvió a correr.

No veía tan mal, el problema radicaba en los objetos lejanos, que lucían borrosos para ella. Aunque eso no importaba ahora.

Sus piernas no se dieron un descanso, tan sólo cuando se encontró a una distancia "prudente".

Se permitió girar hacia atrás y soltó un suspiro al comprobar que ningún lobo la había seguido. Mas no por eso iba a parar. Obligó a sus pies a moverse y no se detuvo hasta llegar al Gran árbol, sinónimo de seguridad.

A tres metros de su puerta, le sonrió al cielo. Dios, esa debía de ser la experiencia más emocionante de lo que llevaba de vida. Todo un cóctel de sentimientos en menos de dos horas.

Encajó la llave en la cerradura, y se encaminó a su cama.

El corazón le latía a gran velocidad. La adrenalina seguía a su lado, susurrándole lo divertido que había sido. "¿Y por qué no lo hacemos más seguido?" Le invitaba la señora adrenalina. Zhu Li sonrió traviesa. Sin duda alguna le gustaría volverlo a repetir. Pero por hoy, debía descansar. Se recostó boca abajo en su colchón, con la esperanza de tener un sueño relacionado con los lobos.

Al día siguiente, bajó a desayunar contenta y con la mirada levemente borrosa.

—¿Y tus lentes, Zhu Li? —"saludó" su madre. No un "buenos días", sólo una pregunta curiosa, pues su hija siempre se ponía las gafas al despertar.

Se encogió en su asiento, mientras pensaba en una respuesta ingeniosa. No podía decir que las había perdido, ya que antes de dormir, cuando sus padres fueron a despedirse, los lentes aún descansaban en su mesita de noche.

—Hoy no los usaré, mamá. Voy a probar algo nuevo, cambiar mi estilo —inventó al mismo tiempo que se servía una porción de su cereal favorito.

—¡Pero vas a andar tropezándote, hija! O algo peor —se alarmó al instante.

—Cariño, si no quiere traer las gafas puesta durante el día de hoy, déjala —habló su padre, quien no había dicho palabra alguna en todo el desayuno, pues estaba concentrado en el periódico, como cada mañana. El día de ayer su equipo favorito de béisbol había ganado la liga, y aunque vio el partido en la televisión (y la repetición también) quería volver a repasar cada detalle.

Zhu Li suspiró, y agradeció por primera vez que su papá fuera un hombre de "aprende de tus errores", que si se te antojaba meter la mano al fuego, lo hicieras, sólo así sabrías que este quema.

Su mamá, aún no segura de permitirlo, se dedicó a comer y optó por no decir nada.

Una vez su plato quedó vacío, se colgó su mochila (que casi y le superaba en tamaño) en la espalda, se despidió con un beso de sus padres y salió por la puerta.

No era mucho lo que caminaba para ir a la estación. Tan sólo tenía que seguir un sendero de piedra, que la sacaba de la zona boscosa, y la guiaba hasta la carretera, justo donde pasaba el autobús que de lunes a viernes la llevaba a la escuela.

Había una banca al final del camino rocoso. A ella le gustaba sentarse ahí y esperar paciente por su transporte. Algunas veces, Lee, dos años mayor que ella, uno de sus pocos vecinos, y además, compañero de colegio, también se sentaba con ella a esperar.

—Lo vi ayer al anochecer, Zhu Li, justo desde mi balcón. Vi cómo se transformó en un lobo. Era enorme, pelaje blanco y ojos rojos. Se sentó en una roca y comenzó a aullar.

Eso le había contado hace algunas semanas atrás, mientras ella prestaba total atención y se imaginaba toda una película en su cabeza. Otras veces, le hablaba de duendes traviesos y chistosos que gustaban de comer galletas, o de gigantes tan altos que casi alcanzaban a tocar el sol.

¡Vaya! Ya quería que Lee llegara para presumirle que anoche vio a un lobo, y no desde su balcón. Aún con todos los riesgos que eso conllevaba, lo vio desde muy cerca.

No era un lugar transitado, así que las mayorías de las veces uno podía sentarse a ver los árboles de los alrededores y ponerse a pensar. O no pensar en nada y tan sólo relajarse.

En esa ocasión, Zhu Li se permitió pensar. Y mucho. La adrenalina se había ido, dejando paso a un gusanito de preocupación que le reprimía: "¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si el lobo te comía?! ¿O si te hacía daño? ¿Sabes lo mucho que hubieran sufrido tus padres?" Se removió en la banca, apenada. Aunque, igual estaba el bicho de la curiosidad, sirviéndole de consuelo: "¿Y por qué no te atacó? Parecía que te quería decir algo con la mirada..." Posó sus dedos sobre la barbilla, reflexionando.

Un sonido de llantas marchando sobre asfalto resonó por la carretera. El camión se hizo visible cuando dobló la esquina y Zhu Li lamentó no poder contarle a Lee. Posiblemente el muchacho había faltado a clases, o bien, su padre le había llevado a la escuela en su camioneta azul.

Subió (con mucho cuidado, ya que no llevaba sus gafas) y le regaló un "buenos días" al chófer, que casi nunca era respondido. Se sentó en medio, junto a su amiga Izumi y comenzaron a hablar de banalidades.

No le contó lo del lobo, porque su compañera o la regañaría, por haber arriesgado su vida así, o simplemente no le daría importancia y tan sólo la ignoraría.

El día pasó sin muchas novedades. Salvo que en la clase de música, a Zhu Li por fin le dieron la flauta. Ahora tocaría en medio de la banda, y ya no hasta atrás, donde estaba con el triángulo.

Metió su libro de Historia en el pequeño casillero, y justo cuando estaba por darse la vuelta para por fin salir de la escuela, sintió que tocaban su hombro, llamándola.

—Creo que ayer se te cayó esto —Al girarse pudo ver a un muchacho (porque era un muchacho, y no un niño) de tez morena y preciosos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente.

Dirigió su vista hacia sus manos, quienes le extendían un par de gafas.

Su boca se abrió debido a la sorpresa, y sin pensarlo muy bien se las arrebató para de inmediato ponérselas. Ah, qué lindo era volver a ver sin manchas borrosas.

El susodicho muchacho seguía allí, como esperando que ella dijera algo. Entonces, repasó lo que había pasado y cayó en cuenta.

—Pero... ¿¡De dónde las has sacado!?

Él sonrió de medio lado. Eso era justo lo que quería escuchar.

Volteó hacia ambos lados, asegurándose de que los pasillos ya estuvieran desiertos y habló con confidencialidad.

—Del bosque. Digamos que te vi huir de mí y decidí recoger tus gafas cuando se te cayeron. Supuse que las necesitarías —Su tono era un tanto travieso.

Zhu Li no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Acaso este sujeto estaba bromeando con ella?

A él le divirtió su cara de escepticismo.

—No juegues conmigo —Le regañó con el ceño fruncido.

Sí, le creía a Lee cuando le contaba historias de gigantes y duendes, mas este hombre era un completo desconocido. Quizá ni siquiera era estudiante de la escuela.

—No lo hago —aseguró ofendido cruzándose de brazos, viéndose molesto por la evidente (aunque en un principio divertida) desconfianza de aquella chiquilla.

—¡Es imposible que seas un lobo! —reclamó, pero con voz baja, por si alguien andaba espiando su conversación. Había que andarse con cuidado para que no la creyeran loca.

—Para mí no hay imposibles —Era una persona arrogante, eso era obvio. Pero charlar con este sujeto le estaba resultando entretenido e interesante. Como extra, y ya con los lentes bien puestos, pudo apreciar la belleza nata que poseía. Eso, y unos finos vellos, intentos de un bigote, adornando su rostro.

—Pruébalo —Le retó, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, porque para ella era común mostrarse tímida con la gente que no conocía. Y ahí estaba, desafiando y hablando con él, como si le conociera de toda la vida.

—Esta noche lo haré —Se despidió con un guiño y alejándose por el corredor, para salir de la escuela. Alcanzó a gritar:

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Varrick.

—Yo soy Zhu Li. Zhu Li Moon —alzó la voz y Varrick levantó su mano izquierda diciendo un adiós.

Se le quedó viendo al vacío, justo por donde él se había ido.

Sentía un calor en el estómago, de ese que se te queda cuando algo lindo, inesperado y divertido acaba de ocurrir.

Notó la hora y se dio cuenta de que había perdido el autobús escolar. ¡Vaya forma de terminar su jornada en el colegio!

Con paso apresurado se puso en marcha hacia su casa. No estaba tan lejos (en transporte), pero sí le tomaría algo de tiempo llegar a pie.

Entró rápidamente, y antes de que sus padres preguntaran por su tardanza, se excusó con que había perdido el autobús debido a que se quedó acomodando libros y cuadernos en su casillero y mochila.

No dijeron nada más, y prosiguieron a comer juntos en familia la deliciosa sopa y la no tan brillante ensalada que cocinaba su mamá.

Después, se encerró en su cuarto, distrayéndose con libros y televisión hasta bien entrada la noche, tomándose un momento para bajar a la cocina y cenar.

Jamás tuvo facilidad para quedarse dormida, mas en esta noche en concreto, algo le decía que le sería imposible conciliar el sueño.

¿Qué haría aquel desconocido hombre de ojos azules para demostrarle que sí era un lobo?

Y, tan emocionada estaba, que olvidó por completo que podría ser todo una mala broma, olvidó esa posibilidad de que Varrick fuera, simplemente, un humano mentiroso.

Pero a la una de la mañana (con veintitrés minutos, para ser exactos) lo supo. Varrick no había mentido.

Escuchó ruidos extraños fuera de su casa, demasiado cerca. Su corazón brincó presa de la emoción. Al asomarse por la ventana, pudo verlo. El mismo lobo, pero con diferente mirada. Casi podía jurar que estaba burlándose en su cara, era posible que por la expresión anonadada que demostraba la joven. Con los labios y ojos bien abiertos.

Increíble. Fue mágico ese momento porque, en el fondo siempre creyó que las criaturas de los cuentos también eran propias de la vida diaria. Verlo ahí, teniendo la certeza de que era él, un hombre lobo, supuso un rayo de luz que le decía que los sueños podían volverse realidad. Que aún existía magia en este mundo. (Y claro, que no estaba loca al creer en duendes, vampiros y licántropos).

No aulló esa noche. Tan sólo la miró, desde abajo. Y Zhu Li se dejó hipnotizar de nuevo por su mirada.

Al cabo de un rato, se marchó y los imponentes árboles del bosque se tragaron su presencia. Esa noche Zhu Li no durmió.

Y a la mañana siguiente, más precisamente a la hora del descanso, los presentes se mostraron sorprendidos al ver a Zhu Li, estudiante no tan conocida, y de segundo año, compartiendo con Varrick, el excéntrico y apuesto chico de cuarto.

Ambos estaban sentados bajo un árbol, aunque a una distancia considerable: Zhu Li de frente, y Varrick con la espalda recargada en el tronco.

Desde la hora de entrada, quiso bombardearlo con preguntas, estaba ansiosa por verlo. Lamentablemente, entre el mar de estudiantes no pudo localizarlo. A la hora del recreo se puso lista, lo buscó por el pasillo que sabía pertenecía a los de cuarto, y aunque muchos estudiantes la miraban despectivamente, ella los ignoró por completo. En ese momento sólo tenía tiempo para pensar en el niño lobo, que después de un par de minutos logró encontrar. Estaba hablando con otro muchacho, de cabello negro y mucho más alto que él. Pero para Zhu Li eso no significaba que debía de retirarse. Olvidando sus modales, sin importarle que estaba interrumpiendo una conversación, tocó con su índice el hombro de Varrick, así como él hizo con ella ayer. Él se giró, curioso y mostró una expresión de agradable sorpresa al verla ahí parada.

—Sí, lo siento. Hablamos luego, Noatak —Se despidió de su amigo quien, sin poder creerlo, observó cómo esa menuda chiquilla y Varrick se iban caminando juntos, dejándolo a él hablando solo.

—Creo que alguien me debe una disculpa... —canturreó con el pecho lleno de orgullo, mientras se dirigían al jardín de la institución, porque a ambos les pareció el lugar adecuado para charlar sin tener que soportar tanto ruido.

—Quizá... —apoyó ella—. Pero en mi defensa, era casi imposible. ¿O acaso esperabas que confiara en la palabra de un completo desconocido?

—Me hieres, Zhu Li —Se tocó su corazón, fingiendo dolor. Ella reparó en lo hermoso que sonaba su nombre en boca de él, con ese acento que le parecía sureño y francés a la vez—. Y en mi defensa, tengo una apariencia que deja excelentes primeras impresiones.

Ella se rió levemente, porque podía darse cuenta (basándose en lo realmente poco que había estado con él) de que aún con lo presumido que era, la mayoría de las veces sólo bromeaba.

Llegaron al árbol central, apartado de las mesas al aire libre, donde nadie podía oír su conversación, aunque se encontraban bajo la constante y curiosa mirada de sus compañeros de colegio, quienes ya empezaban a inventar chismes sobre ellos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Fue al grano. El viento soplaba fuerte hacia el Norte, despeinándole sus cabellos rebeldes que caían sobre su rostro, fuera de su peinado—. Contarme sobre tu licantropía... —Se interrumpió porque ya no supo cómo seguir. Aún lejos de los demás estudiantes, se sentía insegura al hablar de ese tema tan abiertamente en la escuela.

—¿Por qué saliste de tu casa esa noche, Caperucita? —preguntó astuto. Él no iba a ser el primero en hablar, de eso estaba seguro.

—Yo pregunté antes —Se quejó, cruzándose de brazos, ignorando lo que parecía ser su nuevo mote, que en el fondo sí que le gustaba, mas no lo admitiría en voz alta.

Suspiró. Sabía que no contestaría, no por el momento. Así que se vio obligada a responder.

—Bien —empezó, rendida—. Ya te había escuchado antes, ¿sabes? Y en cada noche, con cada aullido, despertabas en mí una curiosidad difícil de contener. A veces sentía que me llamabas, que tenías algo que decirme. Eso sentí hace dos lunas, cuando casi por instinto salí de mi casa, siendo guiada por tus aullidos.

Él analizó la respuesta, sin duda alguna había quedado satisfecho con ésta.

—Tu turno.

Se quedó callado durante un par de segundos, antes de responder:

—No siempre nos encontramos con personas que se nos acerquen en forma de lobo. En realidad, nunca me había pasado. Usualmente nuestro contacto con humanos se limita a esos malditos cazadores que quieran nuestro pellejo y nada más. Pero ahí estabas tú, una chiquilla con su pijama de gatitos —Zhu Li enrojeció de vergüenza—. No querías hacerme daño, lo pude ver en tus ojos. Cruzaste "El Bosque Encantado" sólo por mis aullidos. Eres una en un millón —Se sonrojó más si es que eso era posible.

"Una en un millón". Ese enunciado resonó en su cabeza. Para bien o para mal, una persona que recién conocía le había dicho una de las frases más bonitas que jamás escucharía. No era un cumplido sobre sus ojos con un color tan común y que aún así resplandecían con luz propia, no fue sobre su cabello despeinado que bailaba libre con el viento. No fue de nada que tuviera que ver con su apariencia. Fueron palabras que la hicieron sentir especial, sobrepasando el aspecto físico y psicológico. Se sintió única en este mundo saturado de personas. Él no inventó la frase, claro. Pero se la dedicó a ella.

Y como estaba dándole demasiada importancia a unas simples palabras por las cuales quizá no valía la pena ilusionarse por ellas, decidió cambiar de tema:

—Tengo otras preguntas para hacerte —dijo, acomodándose sus gafas y preparándose para la ronda de interrogaciones.

—Adelante —A Varrick este asunto le encantaba. Se sentía como un famoso en una importante entrevista que sería trasmitida en más de 30 países.

—¿Existen más como tú?

—Así es. Somos familias peculiares que llevamos en nuestra sangre la magia, o maldición, para algunos, de nuestros ancestros, que nos hacen convertirnos en lobos. Aunque no todos los miembros pueden. A menudo, se saltan generaciones. Como dato curioso, en mi familia, el último hombre lobo hasta que nací, fue mi tatarabuelo —Zhu Li lo escuchaba con atención. Todo le resultaba tan nuevo y emocionante. Con cada palabra, se iba formulando más y más inquietudes.

—¿Pueden trasformarse cuando quieran? ¿no es cierto el cliché de qué sólo en luna llena pueden? —No parecía una pregunta importante, pero al verlo bajo un cuarto menguante (y apenas reparando en ello) casi había olvidado las escenas de películas en blanco y negro en las cuales aparecían hombres (a veces contra su voluntad) convirtiéndose en licántropos las noches de luna llena.

—Lamento decepcionarte. Nosotros podemos elegir si queremos transformarnos o no, siempre y cuando sea de noche y la luna pueda apreciarse con claridad en el firmamento —explicó, con la seguridad y deseos de enseñanza propios de un pedagogo.

—¿Qué le pasa a su ropa cuando se transforman de humano a lobo y viceversa? —Era absurdo, pero todos más de una vez se lo preguntaron.

Él rió ante esa inesperada pregunta.

—Las prendas simplemente se quedan sobre nosotros. Si éstas son más grandes que tu forma de lobo, tan sólo luces como un animal con playera, jeans enormes y Converse bajo tus patas traseras. Entonces tienes que caminar o sacudirte para deshacerte de ellas. Si, en cambio, tu ropa es más pequeña, evidentemente se rompe. Aunque, te diré, como podemos manejar cuándo transformarnos, la mayoría opta por desnudarse antes de hacerlo. Incluso hay que tener cuidado sobre en qué momentos volver a la forma humana, si sabes a lo que me refiero... —Zhu Li, así como no pudo evitar tener una imagen mental poco explícita, tampoco pudo evitar ruborizarse por la conversación. Él soltó una sonrisa (por segunda vez) provocada por su mueca de vergüenza.

Con un ardiente calor en su rostro que le estaba empezando a sofocar, decidió continuar. Era la pregunta más importante. La que estuvo esperando formular incluso antes de conocerlo. Aquella incógnita tan difícil de resolver, como los problemas matemáticos de ingenierías, según contaban...

—Y... ¿Por qué aúllan los lobos? —tragó duro. Estaba a punto de conocer uno de los mayores secretos de la vida.

Él no pensó dos veces antes de contestar:

—Le cantamos a la Luna, señorita Moon —Jugó con su apellido y a ella le encantó. Porque en verdad era una adorable coincidencia. Ella "Moon" y él un lobo—. Los lobos y aquel hermoso satélite tenemos un lenguaje especial. Le aullamos con frecuencia para decirle lo bella que es, y que no se le olvide. Le agradecemos por siempre cuidarnos de los terrores de la noche, y, al hacerlo, nos sentimos libres. Es una sensación de pertenencia, de estar en perfecta armonía con la naturaleza. Es paz interior —concluyó, con un toque casi poético.

Analizó sus palabras con sumo cuidado. Y ahora lo entendía todo. Su mente repitió las grabaciones de los aullidos de aquella noche en que salió de casa. Ella no era un lobo, ni mucho menos la Luna, pero, de alguna forma, comprendía ese exclusivo idioma. Y la inquietud de no saber el porqué de ese sonido, se convirtió en llana tranquilidad.

Se dejó caer sobre el verde césped. Una sonrisa boba adornaba su cara, como si fuera víctima de alguna droga, de esas que te atontan y alegran el día.

—Entonces —Con esto terminaría la pequeña entrevista—. No estoy loca. Existen los vampiros también, ¿cierto? ¿Son enemigos, así como lo muestra la ficción?

—No. Estás loca. Al menos hasta donde sé, ellos no existen —contestó yendo al grano.

Zhu Li se mostró decepcionada por la respuesta. Arrugó el ceño y agregó:

—Bueno, tal vez no los hayas visto, pero podrían estar ocultos, ¿a que sí? Tal vez en Transilvania... —divagó viendo las esponjosas nubes en el cielo.

—Es probable —Le dio la razón mientras sonreía ante su dulzura innata.

Tan concentrados estuvieron en su charla de seres sobrenaturales, que ni siquiera notaron cuando sonó la campana anunciando el final del descanso. El jardín se encontraba solo. Sin embargo, a ninguno le pareció importante entrar a clases por lo que restaba del día.

Siguieron hablando. Zhu Li se sorprendió por lo fácil que era entablar una conversación con él, sin miedo a decir nada y haciéndose ligeras bromas como si fueran viejos amigos.

A Varrick le gustaba hablar con ella, porque no mintió cuando dijo que era especial. No se parecía a nadie que hubiera conocido. Era inteligente, imaginativa, valiente y a la vez ligeramente cohibida.

Hablaron, ya no como Varrick, el licántropo, y Zhu Li, la niña curiosa. Sino como dos simples personas, queriéndose conocer mejor.

El reloj marcó la hora de salida y llegó el momento de despedirse.

—¿Nos vemos mañana? —preguntó tímida. No quería hostigarlo, pero en verdad anhelaba volver a estar con él.

—¿Por qué esperar a mañana, si hoy mismo en la noche puedo visitarte, Caperucita? —respondió guiñándole el ojo.

Zhu Li le sonrió a su silueta, quien ya se encontraba caminando hacia la salida.

—Te esperaré, Varrick.

De camino a casa, pensó en la envidia que le daría a Lee, su amigo, el de las historias fantásticas, si le llegaba a contar que tuvo una entrevista con el hombre lobo. Aunque por supuesto que jamás le contaría a nadie. Varrick no se lo había pedido directamente, mas no había necesidad de hacerlo, después de todo, era su pequeño secreto. Algo que sólo ellos dos compartían. Fue el comienzo de lo que sería una gran amistad. Y tal vez, en un futuro, algo más.

Y cumpliendo su palabra, a media noche, escuchó unos no tan ruidosos aullidos.

Ahí estaba: con su suave y oscuro pelaje, llevándole serenata a su Luna personal.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
